ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/7 Ghibli-Filme unter Top Greatest Animated Movies
Kürzlich veröffentlichte TotalFilm die 75 erfolgreichsten Animationsfilme. Darunter waren viele Disney- und Ghibli-Filme. Die Liste hat den kulturellen Einfluss mitberücksichtigt. In diesem Beitrag stelle ich euch nur einige Filme vor. Die ganze Liste könnt ihr auf TotalFilm in Ruhe durchlesen. Ich fange mal von hinten an und damit ihr bisschen Orientierung habt, nenne ich bekannte Filme: 70. The Simpsons Movie ... 64. The Wind Rises - Der neueste Film von Hayao Miyazaki. Nach der Ausstrahlung des Films wurden die Brillen des Hauptcharakters in wenigen Wochen ausverkauft. Nach der Ausstrahlung des Films in Nordamerika wurde Youtube von Filmausschnitten "überschwemmt". Man konnte sie alle zu einem ganzen Film zusammenschneiden. 63. Millennium Actress 62. Kung Fu Panda 2 - Mein persönlicher Lieblingsfilm darf hier nicht fehlen ^^ ... 55. Der Mohnblumenberg - Der zweite Film, in der Gorou Miyazaki Regie führt. Durch den Film wurde er unter den japanischen Ghibli-Fans zum Lieblingsregiesseur nach seinem Vater Hayao. ... 50. Das wandelnde Schloss - Ein sehr bekannter Ghibli-Film. Unter deutsche Ghibli-Fans ist es der beliebteste Film. ... 41. Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde - Zwar kein Ghibli-Film, aber es hat einen großen Einfluss auf Prinzessin Mononoke und andere Filme. 40. Ratatouille 39. Ghost in the Shell ... 26. Prinzessin Mononoke - Der Film ist 21 Jahre alt, aber immer noch eins der bekanntesten Animes in Deutschland. Es ist Alex-Sans Favorit. ... 11. Die letzten Glühwürmchen - Ein Film von Isao Takahata, der für sein Realismus bekannt ist. So nun will ich euch die Top 10 ganz zeigen: 10. Das Dschungelbuch - Lebt mit gemütlich ... Der Balusong ist ein echter Ohrwurm. Walt Disney macht das indische Märchen weltberühmt. 09. Waltz with Bashir (kein Plan wie er auf Deutsch heißt ...) 08. Die Unglaublichen 07. South Park 06. Mein Nachbar Totoro - Der bekannteste Film in Japan überhaupt. 05. Akira - Der Anime hat mich persönlich überrascht. Sehr cooler Sci-Fi. Wenn man Ghost in the Shell und Neon Genesis Evangelion mag, wird man den Film sehr wahrscheinlich auch mögen. 04. Schneewittchen und die 7 Zwerge - von Walt Disney 03. Die Schöne und das Biest - Film von Walt Disney und der erste Zeichentrickfilm mit Oskar (habe ich so gehört ... kann auch nur ein gerücht sein, aber ein Sokar hat er auf jeden Fall). Es ist euch sicher aufgefeallen, dass noch ein Ghibli-Film fehlt: 02. Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland 01. Toy Story Mich persönlich hat es überrascht, dass The Wind Rises auf der Liste landet und Frozen nicht, obwohl Frozen den Oskar wegschnappte. Auch sind sehr viele Animes dabei, darunter sehr viele schöne Klassiker wie Akira. Ich habe die ganze Liste statistisch ausgewertet: *7 Ghibli-Filme *Mindestens 21 Walt-Disney-Filme *Mindestens 14 Animes Was sagt uns diese Zahlen? In unsere Kultur wurden die Zeichentrickindustrie sehr von Walt Disney geprägt. Noch heute glauben viele, dass Cartoons und Animes für Kinder gedacht sind. Die Folge ist, dass Animes zensiert werden. Denken wir nur an One Piece und Naruto. Das Bild von Animes hierzulande wurde hauptsächlich durch Studio Ghibli geprägt. Wenn man die anderen Animetitel anschaut, sind sie nicht wirklich was für Kinder. Ich hoffe dieser Beitrag hat euch ermuntert, die Zeichentrick mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Ich empfehle euch Ghibli-Filme anzuschauen, nicht nur weil ich sie gern ansehe. Sie haben ein großen kulturellen Einfluss in Japan. 90% aller Japaner haben Mein Nachbar Totoro gesehen. Die Japaner sind noch heute verrückt danach. Das zeigt sich in ihre Bentos (Pausenbrot): Totoro-Kekse und Rußmännchen-Reisbällchen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag